engttofandomcom-20200213-history
Chameleon
For an in-depth guide to Chameleon, see the Chameleon Guide page! Chameleon is the Sixth Tail, the Hero of the Bow. He has uncanny accuracy and speed, firing volley after volley of deadly arrows into his opponents, without giving them a chance to attack. He has marked skill with traps and magic, including the ability to turn invisible! As an archer, he can identify his enemies weak points, leading to extreme critical damage or increased ability against specific enemies. His default color is orange, but he can be green or even red. He has two "routes" that he can take: Stat Builds Attack: an important skill for dealing straight-up damage. Since Chameleons can deal a failry large amount of ranged DPS without using any skills, having high attack is useful. Of course, your mileage may vary if you want to jack up your Agi and Tal and try using only skills. Of course, by increasing only Atk and Vit, you can overpower quite a bit. This stat is the main stat for Tricksters. Defense: it's a great stat for other classes, but with the Chameleon you may want to avoid Def. Why? Because the whole point of a Chameleon is killing opponents before they get to you. Which means maxing out your other stats. However, if you really want to make it so that your Chameleon never gets KO'd, then by all means max out your defence. Agility: a useful stat for both routes of the Chameleon, but especially for the Trickster. The movement speed increase is important because the chameleon usually has trouble avoiding attacks. Aside from that, the only reason to keep putting points in this stat is to increase skill cooldown. Vitality: add points for more HP as needed. Inteligence: this stat is important for Slayers, since they tend to need more MP. Cha can be more important for Tricksters. Charisma: good for Tricksters, since they need to have longer poison duration and invisibility time. For Slayers, consider higher Tal and Int. Talent: a wonderful stat for people who tend to use more skills. If you want a PvE Slayer Chameleon to face hordes of monsters, then having high Tal and Int is a very good idea. For a Trickster who needs lots of poison, Cha may be a better option. An equal amount of ATK and TAL has shown to be the most effective for Slayer skills. Luck: if you want an alternative Chameleon, then this is the stat for you...otherwise, try to avoid putting points here. Since the actual effect of Lck is rather unknown, putting points into the stat serves no discernible purpose. Possible Builds Trickster: Atk, Agi, Cha; or Agi, Cha, Tal. Slayer: Atk, Int, Tal; or Vit, Int, Tal; or Agi, Int, Tal. Hybrid: Cha, Int, Tal; or just Int and Tal with a little Atk, Agi and Cha. High DPS: Atk, Luk(You can added some Agi for additional Cooldown reduced, Require skills from both Slayer and Trickster) Random: Atk, Vit, Def; or Agi, Tal, Lck; or all in Lck. Remember: coming up with a build that suits you is the best option under any circumstances! Skills Skill Map Basic A Tree B Tree C Tree Other Images Chameleon Concepts.jpg Chameleon Deal With It.gif Chameleon Sketches.jpg Category:Classes